Blue Moon : What If?
by JustMe133
Summary: Based on the episode of MBAV "Blue Moon". What if the cure was spilled before anyone could drink it? Why did were-Ethan go after Benny only? What happens if Ethan stayed a werewolf and had to choose a mate? Rated M for exactly what you're thinking.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is based on the episode of MBAV "Blue Moon." For some reason, I love this episode and when I watched in the other day I just got this idea. Not to mention I love the Benny/Ethan pairing. And wha-la! This story was born. **

**I do not own MBAV or its characters, just the crazy thoughts in my head! Ready for some more Benny/Ethan love? THEN ENJOY! [Also I am working on a couple more stories as well!]**

…

Ethan's basement/laundry room was crowded as Benny, Rory, and Erica watched as Sarah fought a werewolf from attacking Benny. As the dark haired fledgling reached around to pour the cure potion down the werewolf's throat, the bottle fell to the ground, its contents spilling everywhere. Sarah's eyes widened as she tried to restrain the werewolf from going after the tall, lean teen some more.

"Benny! Why is David trying to attack you? Shouldn't he be after us vampires? Didn't Ethan say something about us being enemies? And where is Ethan?" Benny just shook his head.

"I-I don't know why he's after me, and Ethan was just here. Did he slip out or something? Rory! Go block the door so no one comes down here okay?" The over-enthusiastic blonde vampire nodded and ran up the stairs, closing the door and putting his full weight against it. Benny turned back to Sarah, who was still restraining the growling, snarling beast from attacking.

"Benny, don't you have some spell that can calm this thing down at least?" Sarah asked, tugging the beast back towards the other end of the room.

"Let me look," Benny says, flipping through his spell book quickly. "Ah-ha! Here's a spell that will cause him to fall asleep until the sun rises. By then, he'll be back in jock form and we can find out why he wants to attack me so badly."

"Fine! Just do it already!" Benny raises his right hand as he balances the spell book in his left, and quickly recited the spell he found. The wolf slumped forward, quiet snores erupting from it. Benny smiled to himself as he put the book back in his bag.

"So, where's Ethan?" Sarah asked, looking around. As she turned she saw the large dog wrapped in chains behind her, a dog bowl with the name _David_ next to it. "Umm, guys, we have a problem…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Erica asked, coming up next to her. Her eyes widen as she realizes what Sarah already has. "You mean… that's David? Then who's the wolf?" Both girls turn around to see Benny crouched next to the sleeping wolf, gently running his fingers through the coarse [yet somehow soft] hair. Benny feels their eyes on him and looks up.

"What? I figured this will be my only chance to ever touch a real werewolf, I'm gonna take it while I can. Rory! Get everyone out of the house that doesn't live here okay?" Benny says, turning towards the other boy.

"You got it!" With that, he ran out of the room, leaving them in an almost awkward silence.

"Benny… That's not David," Sarah states, watching as Benny smiled softly.

"I know. It's Ethan."

"How'd you know?"

"Just did. Why would David come after me? I mean, I don't have a reason why Ethan would either, but better him than some jock-dog right?" Benny says, smiling at the two confused girls.

"Aren't you freaked out that your best friend just tried to rip you to shreds? Or that he's a werewolf?" Sarah asked, freaking out a bit.

"Sarah," Benny says, rolling his eyes, "Did you happen to forget that I can do magic and you, Erica and Rory have to drink blood to survive? Watching my best friend turn into a wolf once a month is not a big deal to me."

"I guess you have a point there," she says, smiling slightly. "But, what are we going to do when Ethan's parents get home? They're gonna be wondering where he is."

"Easy. Sarah, help me get him to my house. I'll run upstairs and pack some clothes for him. Then, just tell his parents that he stayed at my house tonight. Problem solved." Sarah just nods, so Benny runs up to Ethan's room, packing a quick overnight bag for him and slinging the bag over his shoulder. When he got back downstairs he saw Sarah and Rory holding up the sleeping were-Ethan. "Where'd Erica go?"

"She left. Said this was too much of a geek-fest for her," Sarah says, rolling her eyes. Benny just smiled and shook his head.

"Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

**[The next morning at Benny's house]**

Ethan woke up groggily to a blurry room that wasn't his. He went to stretch when he realized he was naked. He gripped the sheet to his body as he sat up rapidly, looking around. He realized he was in Benny's room, which just freaked him out more. _Why am I naked in Benny's room? What the hell happened last night?_ _Wait… I changed. Into a werewolf. And then I saw Benny and I just had the urge to … claim him? What the hell? I went after him and … Sarah. Yeah. Sarah had something and dropped it. Then she was holding me back from Benny. He looked scared. Was he scared of me? He had no reason to be. Then he pulled out his spell book. I don't remember what happened after that… _Ethan's thoughts stop as he looks around. He jumps when the door to Benny's room opens.

"E! You're awake!" Ethan turns his head to see a smiling Benny looking at him.

"Um, yeah. I am," Ethan says awkwardly. He can't help but stare at Benny as if he hadn't really seen him before. He felt his cheeks warm up and knew he was blushing, but he still just stared. He finally pulled his eyes away and turned his head.

"If you're wondering why you're at my house, I figured it would be easier to bring you here than explain to your parents why there was a werewolf in their laundry room thing. I packed a bag for you. It's over there," Benny says, still smiling at Ethan and pointing towards the end of the bed.

"Um, thanks," Ethan says, shifting so he can reach the bag, causing the sheet that was covering him to fall down a bit, exposing his bare chest. He feels eyes on him but doesn't look up. Benny, on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop staring at his best friend. _Why am I staring? I've seen him shirtless before. Why does it feel different now? Maybe because he tried to attack me last night. Yeah. That must be it._

"I-I'll let you get dressed," Benny says, leaving the room. Ethan quickly grabs the boxers and clothes from the bag and slips them on, glad to be dressed again. He sits on the edge of Benny's bed, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Okay, why am I feeling this way towards Benny all of a sudden? Yesterday, everything was … fine. Wasn't it? Maybe not. I mean, I did get kind of mad when Sarah took him away to go look for the cure. But that was the wolf part right? Hating her cuz she's a vampire. Or was it because the way she just yanked Benny around? Because she was touching Benny, when the only person who should be touching him is me! What the hell? Why am I thinking this?" Ethan was talking quietly to himself, trying to figure out why his thoughts were so messed up. He shook his head as the door opened again.

"Good you're dressed. So, I did some research with grandma earlier and found out some good news and some bad news," Benny says, sitting next to Ethan on the bed. He was about to start talking when he saw Ethan had his eyes closed and taking in deep breathes through his nose. "E, you okay buddy?" Ethan just nods his head, eyes still closed.

_What is that smell? Benny. Of course its Benny. Damn wolf senses. I can smell him. He smells amazing. A smell I can't even begin to describe. It's masked some by his shampoo and bodywash, but it's there. And it is AMAZING._ Ethan thinks silently to himself as he takes another deep breath before opening his eyes.

"Okay, now that you're paying attention, I talked to grandma about your situation, and with her help I found out some stuff. First off, the whole being a werewolf thing won't affect your visions or anything and you'll only change once a month, and when that happens you can just stay here. Also, unlike David, you will not have excess hair. That's good right?" Benny asks, glancing at Ethan. Ethan nods happily before Benny continues. "Now for the bad news. You may need to stay away from Sarah, Erica, and Rory for a few days, until you get down from the new-wolf-high you're currently on. Otherwise, you could snap and attack one of them, and I know you don't wanna do that." Ethan just nods again.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Oh yeah, there is! Don't be having sex with random girls, because werewolves mate for life. So when you find your "soul mate"," Ethan smiled as he watched Benny make air quotes around the words soul mate, "have sex with her, no one else. Otherwise you could be stuck with someone you don't like."

Ethan laughed before he said, "Dude, did you really just give me the werewolf version of the sex talk?" Both boys burst out laughing, but to Ethan's new highly tuned ears the sound of Benny's laugh sent shivers through his body and he didn't know why. "So I'll pretty much be the same?"

"Pretty much," Benny responds, "Except maybe your emotions will get the best of you sometimes, and occasionally howl for no reason, you should be just like you always are. Nothing should be different."_ Yet it feels different to me. I just don't know why._

"Awesome. Good to hear." _Why do I get the urge to just bite him? Not like attack him but to like mark him. What the hell?_ "Hey is your grandma downstairs? I wanted to ask her something."

"Yeah go ahead. I'll be down in a minute. Just gonna look up something on my computer."

"K." With that, Ethan ran out of Benny's room.


	3. Chapter 3

He bumped into Benny's grandma in the living room.

"There's the big bad wolf," she says, laughing at him. "What's on your mind?"

"How'd you know there was something on my mind?"

"Ethan," she says, rolling her eyes, "it's pretty obvious you have a ton of questions. Who wouldn't?"

"True. Why do I want to mark Benny?" He watches her eyes widen as he says that.

"Mark…him?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he told you about last night, about how I tried to attack him? I wasn't trying to hurt him or anything, I felt like … claiming him? Does that make sense?"

She nods, still looking at Ethan with wide eyes. "So, you wanted to mark him and claim him?" Ethan nods, worried about that look in her eyes. "Ethan, what do you think about Benny?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What do I think about him? He's amazing. He's my best friend."

"Yes, but how do you feel about him today? Have you noticed anything different in your feelings besides wanting to … mark him?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, yeah. Like when he laughed, it sent shivers down my spine, and when I looked at him it was almost as if I couldn't look away. And his smell. Wow his smell was AMAZING. Why do you ask?"

"Oh Ethan… I think the wolf in you senses how close you and Benny are and … well … wants to claim Benny as your mate…" her voice trails off as Ethan's eyes widen.

"Benny … is my mate?"

"That's what it sounds like."

"Benny… is my mate. Why am I not freaking out more?" Ethan asks, glancing at the older woman as he sits down.

"Well, maybe because you like Benny and just never realized it till now? I mean, you two are pretty close, even for friends. But I should tell you, if you and him mate, you will be very attached to him. I mean, being a werewolf made by magic, your connection with him after you mate will be EXTREMELY powerful. You'll be very … protective and possessive of him." Ethan just nods, lost in his thoughts.

"How do I tell Benny that I chose him as my mate?"

"You don't have to. I heard it all." Ethan's head snapped up as he looked at Benny, who was standing against the back wall, staring at him.

"B-Benny, I am so s-sorry. The wolf… wants you as its mate. I'm sorry." Ethan was close to tears. "Damn wolf emotions," he mutters to himself.

"Grandma, give me and Ethan a moment please." She nods and walks away. "Ethan," Benny says, sitting next to his friend. Ethan scoots away, avoiding Benny's eyes.

"If you hate me Benny, I completely understand."

"I don't hate you Ethan. The opposite in fact. I actually like the idea of being with you…" his voice trails off as he stares at Ethan, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"R-really? But, you're the most girl crazy guy I know, besides Rory. Why would you give that all up to be my … mate?"

"Seriously dude? You need to pay attention more. I only acted that way since I wasn't sure how I felt about you or how you felt about me. I tried to act as normal as possible."

"So… you want to mate with me?" Benny just nods as he looks at Ethan. Ethan smiles and pulls Benny to him, hugging him tightly. He smiled as he felt Benny wrap his arms around him too. "Thank you for taking this so well."

"E, the thing about wolves is that when you find your mate, you stick with your decision. Even if I didn't want to be your mate right now, I eventually would because you would not give up until that happened." Benny smiled at Ethan and Ethan smiled back. They both just smiled at each other before Benny leaned in and kissed Ethan lightly on the lips. Ethan froze for a minute beneath Benny's lips before deepening the kiss, pulling himself closer to Benny. They pulled away from each other after a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Ethan snuggles up against Benny's side as Benny keeps his arms around him. "Grandma come out I know you've been listening to us!" They hear her laugh as she walks back into the room.

"So Benny, you're okay with being Ethan's mate?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Once you and he … mate, you'll have to be careful. He's going to be possessive of you. If you so much as glace romantically at someone else, he'll snap and probably attack that person. So, you big flirt, you'll need to get that aspect of your personality under control."

"I can do that. Anything for Ethan," Benny says, smiling at the boy next to him. Ethan smiles back and kisses Benny's cheek.

"Thanks Benny, for being so understanding about all of this. So," Ethan says, now turning to face Benny's grandma, "How do you feel about this? I mean, with your grandson being the mate to a werewolf?"

"Oh Ethan I don't care," she says, smiling at the two boys, "Just keep each other safe. And Ethan, wolves can get jealous easily so you'll need to keep that in check okay?" Ethan nods happily. She smiles and begins to walk away but stops as if she remembered something. "Boys, you'll need to tell the others and make sure they understand. We don't need a vampire/werewolf fight happening." Both boys nod before she leaves the room.

"We should go tell them I guess, before we get into the *ah-hem* mating process," Benny says, a dark red blush spreading across his face. Ethan blushes too as he realizes what Benny was getting at.

"Heh, yeah. I should run home and see my parents. Why don't you and everyone else meet at my house? I think I'll be able to keep the wolf in check with my parents home. They do not need to know about this."

"Sounds good," Benny says, kissing Ethan's forehead. Ethan smiles before grabbing his bag from Benny's room and running to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan stood before a confused looking Rory, a bored looking Erica and a curious looking Sarah, who were currently sitting on his bed in his room. Benny was lounging in the computer chair, facing the 3 vampires as well. Ethan took a deep breath, glad that Benny's scent was masking the dead smell of the others in the room. He looked at Benny who smiled a half smile at him. Ethan smiled back and got ready to speak.

"So, as you guys know, I am a werewolf now, thanks to Benny's careless magic," Ethan makes sure to look at Benny to see him smiling still, "So, I'm just gonna be straight to the point. We're enemies, but we'll work around that, cuz you guys are my friends still. That's not the only reason why I called you guys here though. There's something else. It's about me and Benny… the wolf in me has claimed Benny as its mate, so we're … dating I guess you could say." Benny got up and stood next to Ethan as they watched the others mouths open in shock.

Erica broke first. "Well, whatever. I can't say I'm surprised. You two are so obviously gay," she says, rolling her eyes at the two boys. "But, it is good seeing you two happy." With that, she jumped out Ethan's window and takes off flying.

Next was Sarah. "I kinda agree with Erica. It's not really surprising. You two were so much closer than any best friends I've ever seen to be honest. But, I'm glad for you both. And Ethan, I hope we can work past the whole enemies thing. You're a good friend," she says, smiling at the two boys. Benny wraps an arm around Ethan as Sarah smiles at him. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the way she was paying attention to Ethan. She waved at them before leaving his room to go watch Jane for the night.

That just left Rory, who was staring at his friends in shock still. "So… you two are together. That's so weird! But you both seem happy so its whatever. Just please, no sucking face in front of me." Rory smiles at the two dark haired boys before disappearing out the window, leaving them alone together.

"So, what do you want to do, best-friend-slash-now-boyfriend?" Benny asks, smiling at Ethan as he blushes.

"Um, how about we watch a movie?"

"Sounds good."

…

As Ethan was sitting on his bed with Benny's arms around him, he began to feel the wolf feelings stir. _The wolf wants to claim him and mark him right now. I can feel it. I've gotta keep the wolf under control otherwise I may just jump him and take him. Totally don't need to do that yet._ Ethan closes his eyes and leans against Benny, growling quietly.

"E, you okay?"

"I'm fine. The wolf on the other hand … lets just say I think the wolf has a very perverted mind."

"Ah. What's the matter were-Ethan? Can't resist me?" Benny whispers in Ethan's ear playfully. Ethan growls and glares at Benny.

"You're pushing your luck Benjamin Weir."

"Oh am I? What happens if I do this?" Benny says, biting gently on Ethan's ear. Ethan growls loudly before pulling away from Benny and tackling him onto the bed. Benny looks at Ethan's flushed face with wide eyes. Ethan leans down to whisper in Benny's ear.

"You just unleashed were-Ethan and he wants to do some very … interesting things to you." He smiles as he sees Benny's eyes widen. "You shouldn't have teased me so much. Now you get to see what I've wanted to do since last night. I'm going to claim you and mark you as mine, and only mine," Benny can't help but moan quietly as Ethan kisses his neck.

"So Ethan, what does the wolf want?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Ethan smirks at him. Benny just nods, smirking back. "The wolf wants _you_ Benny. The wolf wants to fuck you until you scream for it, or me actually. The wolf is ready to make you its mate and mark you." Ethan smiles as Benny's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you wanna …. Fuck me?" Benny's voice squeaks out. Ethan just nods and begins to nuzzle against Benny's neck.

"Do you care? You're my mate; you knew this would happen eventually. You shouldn't have woken the wolf up if you didn't want to do this yet."

"Now when did I say I didn't want to do this?" Benny smirks. Ethan smiles and kisses Benny hard on the lips. Benny kisses back and pulls Ethan closer to him. They continue to make out for a couple of minutes before Ethan begins to tug on Benny's shirt. Benny pulls away long enough to pull his shirt off; Ethan's soon follows. They continue making out when Ethan reaches for Benny's pants, slowly un-buttoning them and unzipping them. He reaches in them and slowly wraps his hand around Benny's hard on. He smiles to himself when he hears Benny's breathing speed up. "Ethan," he gasped quietly.

"Benny," Ethan whispers as he kisses his way down Benny's neck and chest, biting gently every now and then. He felt one of Benny's hands begin fumbiling with his pants and pushing them down Ethan's legs so he was only in his boxers. Benny's pants soon followed. Ethan gripped Benny a little tighter, causing the taller boy to moan as Ethan began to jack him off slowly. "Mmm, I love hearing you moan for me, and I love knowing that I'm the only one who can make you make that sound. I am the only one aren't I Benny?" Ethan whispers against Benny's lips.

Benny gasps before talking. "Yes Ethan. Only you. No one else can make me feel the way you do or make me moan like you can." Ethan smiles before kissing him hard enough to leave them both breathless. As Ethan pulls away he hears Benny whimper quietly. His whimpering stops when he feels Ethan pull down his boxers and grip him and begin pumping him again, faster this time. "Ethan, if you keep that up..." he frowns when Ethan pulls his away again.

"Benny, are you ready to become my mate?" Ethan asks, losing his train of thought as he stares into Benny's green eyes. Benny just nods and smiles as Ethan kisses him softly. "I'm gonna let the wolf take over. If I hurt you in anyway, I'm sorry in advance. Please tell me if you feel any pain." He smiles as Benny nods again. Benny's eyes widen as Ethan closes his eyes and tenses some before opening his eyes again. Benny noticed a yellow-gold tint to them that wasn't there before.

"Were-Ethan I presume?" Benny smirks. He full on smiles when Ethan smiles back with a playful growl.

"Benny, we're doing this the wolf way. Understand?" Ethan asked in a throaty voice. Benny just nods again, afraid his voice would crack if actually tried to speak. Ethan smiled then moved from on top of him. "Get on your hands and knees, facing away from me. I'll be as gentle as possible, promise." Benny just gulps but does as Ethan asks. Ethan smiles as he runs his hands over Benny's naked body, causing the taller boy to shiver at the contact. Ethan's smile grew bigger as he spit in his hand, lubing himself up for what was about to happen.

"Benny," Ethan growled, positioning himself behind Benny, "You ready to mate?" Benny looks over his shoulder at Ethan and nods. Ethan smiles as he begins to slowly push into Benny.

Benny hisses from the pain, causing Ethan to stop suddenly. "Don't… stop...," Benny pants. Ethan smiles and pushes more until he's all the way in Benny's tightness. Benny shakes slightly before looking over at Ethan. "Ethan," he moans, looking into his brown-gold wolf eyes, "Fuck me." Ethan grins a wolfish smile and pulls out almost all the way, before slamming back him, hitting Benny's prostate. "God Ethan! More."

Ethan began to pound into Benny at fast rate, making sure to hit his prostate every time. The room was quiet except of the sound of skin hitting skin, groans and moans escaping from the two boys' mouths. Ethan grabs Benny's hard on and strokes as he continues to fuck him. A low growl escapes his mouth as he feels Benny tense under him.

"Benny, I'm close. Lean up with your back against my chest that way I can mark you." Benny moves like Ethan asks, still panting from the pleasure Ethan was causing him. "This may hurt some. If it does, I'm sorry," Ethan whispers against Benny's hot skin. Benny just moans as Ethan speeds up his thrusts and his hand movements on Benny. Ethan leaned up slightly and bites down hard on Benny's neck/shoulder area. Benny gasped in pain as Ethan bit down as hard as he could. Ethan lost all control and exploded inside of Benny with a deep growl. Benny screamed Ethan's name and released himself all over Ethan's hand and bed. Ethan moves his mouth after gently kissing the dark black and blue bruise that was now on Benny before pulling out of him and collapsing on the bed. Benny soon followed, collapsing next to him.

"Wow," Benny says breathlessly, smiling at Ethan, "Does that mean I'm yours now?"

"Yes Benny. You're mine. Always. And if you don't believe me, look at your left shoulder area." Benny's head turns slightly to where he can see the huge bruise Ethan left and his eyes widen.

"Ow," he says, looking at Ethan, "Please don't hate me E, but," -pause-, "I love you." Ethan smiles at Benny before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too Benny."

**[The end. Yeah I know this story is probably pretty bad but oh well I tried. Now just hit that review button and tell me what you thought. Also, if you think I should just end it like this or continue it, let me know!]**


End file.
